Randy
Randy is a Adult 2D Flash/CGI Computer Hybrid Animated Full-Featured Film directed by John L. Miller. Miller announced that he will create a film based on a character, Randy who was originally going to be a main character for Dan, but decided to make a backstory instead. Randy was originally going to be an short animated film but later decided to add 3 Acts making it a full-feature Film. Plot Act 1: The Scene was set in 1980, Randy's Father, Lester was slacking off at the brutal sweatshop that his teacher forced him to work after school by his teacher to make money to support the family, the boss came in and yelled at Lester for slacking off, but was threatened by the boss that if he keeps slacking off, he will be forced to work overtime. Lester fell back to sleep, but once again, was sent to work at the construction site along with the chain gangs. But rather than getting the minimum wages, he received half of the wages and cried to his parents, he tried to quit but the manager refused him to quit and exploit him until he can no longer work. He found a light when he managed to escape the construction site successfully when his leg iron was left unlocked, and left the town for good. His parents was worried sick, looking for Lester, notified to the Police, but he was never been found. Due to not having food and water on hand, he had no choice but to join the left-wing criminal gang and taught him how to drive the motorcycle and read the Communist Manifesto, Das Kapital and What Is To Be Done. They went and steal some food from the county market that the shopkeeper was blind and deaf. At first, Lester was scared to steal, but was later agreed to shop lift with them. But they were nearly caught when Randy’s father was in his teens and ran away from the scene. He found a charming lady who is intelligent, sensitive and fit to be a wife, Randy’s father is also sensitive, but had no choice but to commit a crime. He found his first girlfriend, got pregnant a month later, gave birth to Richard. As he told her that He and her would have a better life without giving him a knowledge of Capitalism, his girlfriend bitch slapped him in his face and broke up. 3 years later, He found another lady asking to go out and partying. He accepted her request. Later both went out partying and had an intercourse in bed. After seducing her, she asked him to be his eternal girlfriend. When the police arrived due to noise complaints, both escaped and ran into the forest, resulting a kiss. After spending two months in the cabin, Randy’s Mother told her boyfriend her secrets. She was pregnant. When Randy was born, Randy had a huge bond with his parents, and even he went out on a motorcycle with his father, especially a long road trips near the sea, that Randy smelt it and said it was like home with trees. Also they went out to cut up a log with them for a bonfire, Randy tried to hold a log, but his parents laugh and told him that he was too young to lift that log up. They sang campfire songs, Randy and mostly Lester played on his guitar as they were singing but took turns. Randy was too young to play on a Guitar but Lester helped him to strum the guitar strings, usually once. When Randy was two, his mother became pregnant with Michael, and gave birth in the waterfalls, Randy was upset fearing that they would rejected them even had a nightmare about it, but his parents says that “Even though we had Michael, I will still love you as it was before.”. After living under the alternative lifestyle for five years after having Michael, they decided that It is better to leave the country to get to the lighter side. His father vowed at the Communist Leader’s portrait saying to him that he will cross to the happier country to see him again. Randy’s Mother sang a lullaby with him before leaving the Cabin. The whole family drove on Randy’s father’s Motorcycle through the forest until reaches the border. In which there is no walls, they cross over the border by going into the hidden path but got caught by the border patrols and police officers as Randy’s father was in the wanted list for 7 years. Randy witnessed a huge yell by the officer, as Lester was trying to escape, he was pepper-sprayed, tasered and knocked out unconscious by the Police Officer. Randy was horrified of that experience. As he attempts to run into his mother, the police snatched Randy and Michael and cried for his mother as he went into the cruiser. After the court session of Randy’s father pleading guilty for leaving the scene, resisting arrest, criminal contempt, multiple counts of robbery, theft, truancy and Conspiracy to overthrow the Capitalist Government. Randy’s mother was banned from having Randy and Michael, as Randy’s father was sentenced to 28 years in prison with a Parole after 11 years. Randy and Michael was later soon to be thrown into the nice Orphanage that focus on Mainstream Cultures, Randy rejected mainstream cultures as he knew that Corporate Media is bourgeois. Randy was raised as a Communist by his father and was made to read the Communist Manifesto. As of the result, Randy was crying hysterically and even resist to play with other people, as he was forced to watch TV and listen music that was not relevant to him, he protested, then later was sent up to his room without dinner and water. After the Capitalist Government overthrow, the police seized the orphanage, then Randy and Michael was split up and sent to the State owned orphanage, due to having no government being formed, Randy was neglected, no food and water for 1 month before being adopted by his adopted parents who has the same views as him. Randy woke up in his bedroom, surrounded by his friends. His close friend, Simon, a Sociopathic bully told him that he was gone for 4 hours. Randy told Simon that he had a strange reality-like nightmare that he never experienced before. His friend, Dan quickly informed Randy that he had a flashback and suggested him to seek help or else he will experience a warp of doom for the rest of his life. Demo Reel Criticism Miller was studying Applied Media and Communication Arts at NSCC at that time, and was assigned to do a Final Project on Animation. Miller had it already planned for months. Miller was taught by his instructor how to rig a character by using Adobe's new software called, "Adobe Character Animator". Later, Miller picked up very well and decided to make a demo test reel, but it was close to a due date, in which he could not find acquire someone's license or find voice actors, so he took a risk. After Animating at 30fps, he finally got his wish. He later uploaded on YouTube and showed his instructor. They were amazed on his work, but Miller had many critiques due to lack of camera movements, shots, not stapling character's joints, pulling the arms too long, and improper blending the characters on Adobe After Effects to paste it on the Background Cel. Miller also received criticism by his instructor that she and the illustration instructor found it disturbing that they decided to not to show it in class, but the video was censored by himself before submitting. He never made an uncensored version due to his moral reasons when it comes to showing it to the professionals. A week later, Miller received a praise by his illustration instructor over his first 5 1/2 minute demo reel but also he received a praise by the famous producer for documentaries from the word of mouth also by his instructor. Miller was given an opportunity by his instructor that he will bring the famous voice actor who lived in the Same Hometown as him to voice act the upcoming Animated Short for Marco the Moose as it has no dialogs except for the Announcer and the Sportcaster. Trivia Randy's backstory is a metaphor for the creator's life that he had suffered from, except, the part where Randy's father was arrested was fictionalized. 45% of the backstory was self-referenced by Miller's suffering. Miller experienced trauma as a child, spanning throughout his adolescent years. He was abused by his half cousin when he was a child, bullied in Junior High and High School, being held with his teaching assistant throughout his school life, until he was set free in the beginning of his post grad years and being mistreated by special education teachers where Miller did not belong in, resulting of being saved by his resource teacher. In Contrasts with Randy, Miller is also an Empath (Sensitive) who has the capacity of feeling guilt upon others and have Morals of having sense of right and wrong.